


Of Heroes, Miko's, and Time traveling…?

by WhisperingKage



Category: Heroes - Fandom, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome hadn't seen her father in years, one day he just disappeared, she was okay with that. Then one day strange things started happening...that same day a weird man named Sylar showed up, claiming to have killed her dad. Now he wanted to 'collect' her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Heroes, Miko's, and Time traveling…?

* * *

Kagome smiled as she walked down the steps of her shrine, it was nice! She stretched as she reached the bottom of them and grinned. It was so…boring… She let her arms drop to her side, her eyes dulling with boredom.

The jewel was done and so were her adventures in the past. They had won, then again she had seen it coming, the good guys  _always_ won. Though it had been hard, they had won and she was sent back to her time jewel in tow.

She blinked as she realized people were staring at her, then again a twenty year old woman in miko garbs, bow on her back, kind of stood out. She shrugged, oh well, yeah five years of traveling in the past changed a person, whether for the good or bad she did not know, nor did she care.

She turned on her heel and began walking towards the nearest Wac Donalds intent on gorging herself on fatty burgers. Her mom was out of town, having gone to visit sister in law Kimiko, leaving her alone with her grandfather and her younger brother.

Her grandfather was in the minni shrine reading the old scrolls about Kensei and her younger brother was in his 'I'm mad at the world' phase. Hence the need to go to Wac Donalds for not only some food but peace of mind.

She paused at the cross walk and sighed, the one thing she hated about her time was not being able to just walk and go wherever she wanted without having to wait. She hated it, five years of being able to do what she wanted, to go where she wanted when she wanted, did that to a person.

She blinked when the crowd started to move and she followed it, her mind still stuck in the past. She blinked when she bumped into someone and moved back to bow and apologize. She blinked when she realized no one was moving. Literally, it was like they were frozen in time!

She glanced around her hands reaching back for her bow, her senses flaring. Was it a demon attack? A shinigami? She narrowed her eyes as she spread her senses out…and felt nothing…

_What?_

She let her hands fall to her sides as she glanced around, what in the world was going on?

She weaved her way through the crowd, having fun moving a few things around. She paused outside Was Donalds and walked inside. She glanced at the long line and paled, kami…that line would take forever….hmmm.

Now, normal people would be freaking out, time seemed to have stopped for everyone around her but, well her…but she was a time traveling miko…so yeah, she was more worried about the long line. She never did like waiting…

She glanced around, felling silly when she realized she was the only one not frozen in time and grabbed a nearby bag of food and walked out of the fast food joint, after replacing the bag with five dollars of course.

She smiled as she walked back towards her house bag of food in hand, mmm the one saving grace of her time…fast food.

She happily ate her food, her mind so wrapped up on the feeling of fatty grease running down her throat with each bite of her cheese burger, she didn't notice when the world seemed to hit play again. She jumped lightly as she side stepped a rather…odd looking man. Now don't get her wrong , she wasn't superficial by no means. But his aura…it was so…off…like it was forced together…like a puzzle that had been forced into place.

She merely arched an eyebrow at him and continued on her way home. Once there she sighed tossing her wrapper in the now empty bag and began the long tedious task of climbing all two hundred of the steps that lead to her house.

She smiled as a small bird flew by her, she was an animal person, she blinked when the bird seemed to move in slow motion. She glanced around, slightly on edge, was time going to stop again? She sent out her senses, if it was she was going to find the source of it.

She blinked when she felt that odd aura slowly creep up on her, not only did it feel odd but it felt murderous. She turned to face the bottom of the stairs, her eyes hard as she drew her bow. She would not be taken for a fool, no, she was strong and she was smart.

She blinked as the odd sickly looking man appeared at the foot of her stairs. He was dressed in black, what skin was visible was sickly white. His face was hidden by a base ball cap, yet when he looked up at her, his dead looking black eyes narrowing on her, he smiled a creepy almost insane smile.

She narrowed her eyes at him, her bow taunt and ready to lash out, she did not want to harm an innocent man, a human man at that. But…his aura did not feel human…no…it felt wrong. "Who are you?" Her voice was loud and held authority.

He merely grinned at her, pulling his hands out of his pockets and holding them out, trying to show he was un armed, her bow did not waver.

"I asked you a question."

He grinned at her, his aura flexing, her fingers twitched wanting to let her arrow fly, but she would no…yet. "Ah, so much power…I can see it…so pure…you are your father's daughter…"

She glared at the man, murder in her eyes. "How do you know my father?" Yes, her father was a sore subject…he had merely disappeared one day when she was five and he had never come back…

The man merely grinned. "My name is Sylar…and I know your father because I killed him…"

She didn't even blink as she let her arrow fly.

She watched with hard eyes as he lifted his hand and made it stop in mid air! She glared as he smiled at her, like she was a long lost friend of his, her arrow haning in the air. "What are you?"

He smirked, his face turning dark. "God." He laughed as he flipped his hand and turned her arrow around.

She watched with horror filled eyes as it raced at her, she was going to be slain by her own arrow, how ironic.

She closed her eyes, on instinct, and waited for death…it never came.

She slowly opened her eyes, did she erect a barrier subconsciously? Yes, even now she did not have full control of her powers as sad as it was.

Her eyes widened as she took in the shocked man in front of her.

He was short, being a man of Asian descent, then again he was taller than her, but that wasn't much. He was semi pale, as all Asian's were, and he was semi hefty but still fit. He was dressed in a white shirt with a gray sweater over it and a pair of black pants. On his back was a very familiar sword, and on his face were a pair of very familiar glasses…

The man blinked, one minute he was chatting with his best friend, Ando, and the next there was a twenty year old Japanese woman standing in front of them, dressed in Miko garbs as well as holding a bow.

She was pretty, he blushed lightly, she had long black wavy hair that fell to her waist and pale sun kissed skin. Her face was oval, like that of feudal himes, and skin was flawless. The one thing that stood out were her deep blue eyes, so pretty…

He blinked as she gapped at him, Ando was grinning like a fool, he always did when they met pretty young women. Even so he knew it would be up to him to start a conversation.

"Um…miss…ale you otay?" He winced at his horrible accent, he had spoken in English, they were in New York. Just because she looked Japanese didn't mean she spoke the langue.

She blinked…her mouth dropped open, her bow falling from her hands.

He blinked and moved to pick it up and stood back up holding it out to her.  _"Um…miss…are you okay?"_ This time he asked in Japanese. He blinked as she moved her hands to her mouth, tears in her eyes.

_"Fa…ther…?"_

Hiro's world seemed to stop with those words…  _"What?"_ He blinked as the girl launched herself at him and hugged him tears trailing down her face.

Ando looked at him and he shrugged, and patted her back comfortingly, her bow in her other hand.

"Um miss…" He blinked as she pulled back and glared at him with watery eyes.

 _"You moron! Where have you been? You're been gone for so long…"_ She glanced at Ando and glared at him.  _"And you! Why are you here? You should be with aunt Kimiko!"_

Hiro and Ando blinked.

 _"What!"_ They both shouted out at the same time, what was going on? Hiro a dad? Of a twenty something year old young woman? Ando married to Kimiko?

Kagome blinked, why were they so surprised? They acted like they had never seen her before… She narrowed her eyes at her father, he looked young…very young…like he was only a few years older than her…

_"What's going on Tou-san…Ando-kun?"_

Hiro blinked as she pulled away from him, her tears gone, her face strangely clam. Like she was used to being in weird situations and knew just what to do.

 _"Um…I know this is going to sound weird…but um…where are we? And um…what year is it…?"_ She blushed as if embarrassed but didn't look away.

Hiro blinked…understanding setting in. Oh my…  _"We are in New York…it is two thousand and six."_

Kagome paled.  _"Shit."_

 


End file.
